Survival
by Agentweapon Proelium-Tempus
Summary: Battle Mages are extremely dangerous, this is a known fact. Most are killed when they are discovered. A select few want to live normal lives. Aaron and Emilia are those. Gabrielle Delacour wanted to have a promising year at Hogwarts to follow in the footsteps of her idol but when two new students show up, things get interesting to say the least...
1. I

_**Enjoy!**_

The young man awoke with a start. His fire, red eyes quickly scanned around as if searching for an intruder while breathing heavily. It was dark in his room and, other than the orange haze of the setting sun, there was no light. His vision was still coming together. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and wiping the small amount of sweat off his forehead. He threw his covers off and shakily sat on his bed his legs dangling off the end.

He looked towards the clock in the corner of the room and saw that it was nearing five in the evening. He quickly did the math in his head. _3 hours of uninterrupted sleep._ He thought to himself. _That fight must've drained me._ He shook his head and stood up. If he was lucky, maybe everyone else was asleep or even better _gone_.

He slowly walked out of his bedroom. His tall form silently walking down the long corridor in a black suit and tie. He was surprised that he was able to fall asleep in it.

`On the walls were pictures of men and women that resembled himself. Stern, unrelenting gazes met his own on equal ground. Their confident and imposing figures sat in impressive looking brown leather chairs.

He finally reached the stairs that lead to the first floor of the house. He sighed and gave himself a once over. Not a single wrinkle or sweat stain or any abnormality for that matter, courtesy of a charm that the dry cleaners had put on.

He entered the living room with a small smile on his face. Which quickly faltered into a glare at the nearest guest, who returned it in kind.

"Ah, Aaron!" Another, a broad shouldered man that had salt and peppered hair on his head and around his smiling face, said with his arms outstretched and drink in hand. He had that grandfatherly feel about him. Two men wearing similar black suits and ties both wearing dual wand holsters. They had a very professional aura around them.

And Aaron hated them.

Aaron forced a smile as he greeted the man with a quick handshake. Aaron then discreetly wiped his right hand on the side of his pants. With the forced smile still on his face he responded, "Mister Adams, I would have thought that you would have left already. The service _is_ over."

"Your father was a great man." Mr. Adams said back, probably a little more hostile then he intended. "But-" He was cut-off when a strikingly beautiful woman strode passed the two bodyguards and Mr. Adams and went to Aaron's side. She bore a resemblance to Aaron. "Missus Aragon, glad you can join us. I was just going to ask the new Head of House about his arrangements on the Council."

"While I, and my son and daughter, understand your concern about the alliances and such. Isn't it a bit early to be talking politics?"

"I am merely ensuring that the Aragon twins are not swayed to go against the foundations on which they were brought up." The older man shrugged. Aaron immediately made to grab the man and beat the crap at him. His mother put a hand up halting him in his tracks while the two guards moved a step closer.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Aragon responded dangerously sweet.

"Well they are Battle Mages. First ones in centuries I might add and both twins." He said as he tipped his glass of alcohol, with a smirk on his face, toward the pair. Aaron took a step closer and his mother this time grabbed his arm to stop him. A crowd of spectators have also gathered around while others hurried out the door. "So forgive me when I say that Battle Mages, especially two hormonally distraught teenagers who haven't had a lick of political experience, are in fact a liability to Council interests."

"Is this an appropriate time to talk about this?" Mrs. Aragon responded in a deathly whisper.

He got close to her and whispered so that no one could hear them. He also casted a silence charm, just in case, wandless. Aaron looked on confused as did everyone else. "I need to speak to you and this was the only way to get your attention."

She heard the urgency in his voice and nodded. "Aaron, find your sister." She broke the silence charm

The young man looked at her and then to the Head of the Adams family with a glare before moving away quickly.

The older man followed the woman up stairs and through the first door where there was a medium-ish room that was surrounded by various books and filing cabinets. Towards the back of the room there was a black leather chair and large oak desk that was stacked with papers and various other materials. Mr. Adams reasoned that this used to be Eric's old study.

"There will be a Council meeting deciding the fates for the two. I recommend getting them out of country as soon as possible. The only thing that kept them from being killed this entire time was their name and their father. Now one of them is gone and that wealth and influence won't persuade the forty other Council Heads. The rest of us don't hold the clout to keep them pacified." He said to her as he leaned on a bookshelf. The woman sat in a lounge chair staring at him with an impassive expression on her face.

"As you know, Eric-" He began before being cut off.

"No, I don't know." She said quickly. She usually didn't pay attention to her husband's political affairs and mainly concentrated on their many successful businesses in securing both common and rare potion ingredients and undertaking in the muggle Stock Exchange and taking care of her children. Her husband also helped with a wand-making business that was beginning to take off.

There was a slight pause before he began again. "Well, to start off as you should know the Battle Mage is an incredibly dangerous being. Uncontained magic and a temper to match. Every time a Battle Mage has appeared, suffering followed." She nodded in response, not liking at all where this was going. He was making them sound as if they weren't _human._

"Most likely, the Council would arrest the twins rather than outright killing them but I cannot guarantee which course they will choose." He sighed.

"What about everything else if we do leave? All of our things? Of course we have other places in the world where we can reside but ever since my husband's family migrated here all those years ago and my family just moving here….." She trailed off. "This is our home. We can't just leave."

"The Council won't or rather can't seize anything belonging to the family since it's illegal. Condemning Battle Mages, however? That has been happening ever since the first one, some five thousand years ago when she almost brought about a massive war between her followers and everyone else. Luckily, she was subdued." He paused seeing the growing look of anger on her face. "You see, ever since then Battle Mages have never been trusted, most being killed as soon as they show signs of being one.

Your family, the Aragon's specifically, broke the status quo and kept them," He said gesturing towards the door with his glass of liquor. "alive long enough to mature and train. Now, excuse my French, the dumbasses on the Council want to be rid of a threat that, you, me and a few trusting others, know not to be one."

"Then we can't convince them?" She asked with a hint of desperation. She, being a half-blood, didn't really know much of the politics of the American Wizarding World, other than what was taught at her school that is.

He chuckled. "Sadly, no." He responded after a second. "What I do know though is that if you get them out of country before, at the latest next Saturday, they will be safe. My recommendation? Go to Britain. They just went through a war and killed a Dark Lord about seventeen years ago. They won't take kindly to a Council extradition, even if it is to be rid of a threat."

Her face scrunched up in concentration. "Seventeen years ago? That can't be a coincidence."

"Priorities Pamela, Priorities!" He shook his glass at her. "Time is of the essence. The Brits will hold their tongue for a price that will be just a drop in the wealth of the Aragon's. I have already taken the liberty to set my solicitors up with a few powerful Heads of Houses both in England and mainland Europe. However, even though the French Ministry is willing to keep the whereabouts of the Mages' a secret, I do not trust them."

This was beginning to be too much for Pamela. There was a reason why she left the politics of the family in the hands of Eric. The pressure and backstabbing that it involved sickened and stressed her out to no end. That's why she stayed with the financial businesses.

There was still one thing plaguing her mind though, but she knew this was her only chance to have a normal life in a not so normal world. "Why are you helping us? Of all people...you are the last one on that list. I can see that your hate for Aaron runs deep."

He looked towards her. His eyes showing a weariness that she had only seen once before and the was when her husband was at their children's tenth birthday. She saw it but said nothing about it. He sighed as he downed the last of his drink and inhaled deeply. "My son...he was a Battle Mage. I kept it a secret."

"Was?" She further prodded. "And you had a son?"

"Fifty years ago I did." He sighed once again. "On my son's tenth birthday, Inquisitors kidnapped him." He paused, internally debating whether or not to continue. "I searched using every lead and resource I had. Your husband Eric was only eighteen at the time, barely graduated from Westeros United and training to become an Inquisitor himself, he helped me since his family owed a debt and wanted to pay it off."

She gestured for him to continue. "We finally found a solid lead a year later at a Mason house party..."His eyes had tears that were forming but the stern gaze was still there and his voice held no emotion. "The Inquisitors were hired by the Mason family to kidnap and abandon my son in the wilderness and it turns out that the Mason's owed a life debt to the Aragon family and Eric used it to locate my son but we were...too late."

"I'm sorry." She consoled. She realized that her family's archenemy was due to jealousy between the two older men. Both had children that were Mages but only one got to live and the other died.

"I have moved on but he still and will always have a place in my heart. The Mason's paid dearly that day however from the debt and suffered heavy repercussions from it. That in turned into a debt for my Family to repay was not surprising since Eric and his father saved all our belongings from being confiscated for keeping the knowledge of a Battle Mage being born. They and a few other Family heads used their influence to keep this under wraps."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as the Head of the Adams family looked around and Pamela stared at him still wondering why he was doing all of this. The man spoke after a few more uncomfortable moments. "I will take my leave. Remember get out of the country it's too dangerous."

And with that he left.

Pamela stayed in the study to mull over what she learned. After a few moments, Aaron and his sister, Emilia appeared in the doorway. Emilia stood at about five foot ten and shared her brother's raven black hair. She had an athletic build and a figure most women would kill for. Her eyes though were what drew most attention though, almost glowing similar to Aaron's fire red irises but instead hers were a bright cerulean blue color. She currently wore a form fitting, modest black dress.

Emilia quickly went to comfort her mother while Aaron watched on from the doorway. Seeing as he this wasn't going anywhere, Aaron spoke. "I'll start getting everyone to leave, I guess." For some reason he did not know, Aaron figured it was going to be a long couple weeks.

 _ **Another story enters!**_

 _ **If you have any questions comments or concerns Review!**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	2. II

_**Enjoy!**_

There were a great many things that someone could do to get on Aaron Abraham Aragon's bad side. From berating the Battle Mage to just being annoying.

 _Mainly annoying_. He thought to himself as he watched his sister practice one of her elemental fields of magic namely water. Veins of water twirled around her as her arms took on a golden hue, the water orbiting her like ribbons. Her smile anything but innocent.

He focused once again by closing his eyes and was about to start his own practice when she did it again. He growled out his annoyance loudly and quickly dried himself and was about to counterattack when their mother interrupted.

"Hey no fighting!" She shouted from the kitchen down a hallway while she prepared dinner. Aaron glared at his sister fiercely while Emilia stuck her tongue out at him.

It had been weird growing accustomed to their mother's presence. For the both of them.

She had not been a large part of their lives up until recently as she had always been dealing with the family's businesses and had not had any large influence on their upbringing. Their father, while he was a very influential political powerhouse, had also been largely absent but was more involved than she had been as he would always reign them in when they got out of control when their grandparents couldn't. It was their elder relatives that had them raised into what they were today.

They did not resent her for it, quite the opposite. But seeing and interacting with her constantly when she used to only appear during the evening meals, had a weird affect on both of the Mages.

They became more competitive in trying to gain her attention. At first, it had been harmless pranks they would play on each other but as they grew more comfortable with the Spanish countryside manor it turned the schoolyard firecrackers into the more bottle rocket-type pranks.

Now they were at the point where setting each other aflame or encased in a tomb of solid rock would be considered one of the more harmless pranks they did to each other.

They were currently wearing gym clothes and were in the family sitting room performing a myriad of both physical and magical exercises while simultaneously waging a silent but lethal prank war.

"Food's ready!" She shouted down the hall after a half hour. Aaron and Emilia both collapsed onto their backs at the announcement. They were extremely exhausted and hungry. They were drenched in sweat and an unspoken truce was said as they slowly raised their aching bodies to and made their way to the dining room.

They entered the hallway that would take them to the dining room where a strong scent of marinated steak and baked potatoes complete with steamy vegetables as well. Their mouths all but drooling at the prospect of a large and heavy meal.

They quickly entered the dining room. A long polished oak table with six ornate chairs on each side while one chair occupied each end of the table. The table itself was piled to the brim with steak, potatoes and vegetables and salads on the right side of the table where the plates and cups were also located.

"I took the liberty of preparing more steak. It seems you guys are pushing yourselves harder than before." Pamela in a white apron said.

"No complaints from me." Aaron said quickly as he piled food onto his plate.

"None at all." Emilia added on as she also piled on food onto her plate. Battle Mages were known for their large appetites and could put away a lot of food due to their need to always be fit.

They began tucking in their meal while Pamela looked on appreciatively.

While they did eat a bit over the top, they were quite respectful about it. Aaron's head ducked low so as to maximize the intake but also taking a minute to chew what he was eating while Emilia had a bit more manners in that she sat upright and was taking smaller bites but she did also eat a lot.

They sat in comfortable silence for the next hour. Aaron stared at his half-finished glass of soda while chewing the last of his food while Emilia tucked in the last of the rich salad. Pamela had finished her food way earlier and was instead sipping on a glass of wine. She decided this would be a good as time as any to let them know what would be going on in the coming months.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. Emilia set her silverware down while also grabbing a white napkin. Aaron leant backwards in his chair while putting his hands behind head and turning to her.

"Hogwarts." She began but as soon as the word left her mouth her children reacted. Aaron's face contorted in disgust while Emilia exclaimed. "Westeros is better!" Emilia was about to continue and Pamela could see that Aaron was about to add on to support his sister but Pamela had other ideas.

She slammed her hand down which quickly received their attention. She had seen her late husband do this many times before to reign them in.

"You will still be receiving your normal classes to finish your schooling." Her tone brooked no argument from either of the twins. "However, I expect for you to keep the fact that you are a Battle Mage on a need-to-know basis. The Council has agents everywhere."

"What about the Inquisitor that is supposed to be teaching us?" Emilia responded harshly. "How are we supposed to trust them?"

"Your private tutoring on your battle and elemental magic will be from an ancestor portrait of yours who was a Battle Mage and lived long enough to study most of the aspects of being one before he was killed."

"Just like we will be?" Aaron said went forwards in his chair and dipped his head down to scratch the back of head, apparently stressed about all of this. The mood immediately turned solemn at his comment.

There was no answer but Aaron continued. "Well, I guess I don't have any plans of being killed any time soon." He said a bit sarcastically. Pamela offered a small smile. It was one of the reasons why her and Eric never spent a lot of time with them. The honest truth of it was that they didn't want to bear the burden of losing their children and so tried to detach themselves from the twins.

Emilia responded as well. "I also don't have any plans for my death." Pamela internally saddened at their cynical behavior. This wasn't how kids their age were supposed to act. They were supposed to be worried about their schoolwork or a boyfriend or girlfriend not their deaths.

She decided to lighten the mood. "We have been invited by the British Minister of Magic to attend the Quidditch World Cup. It's America versus France."

"You really think that going is a good idea?" Emilia remarked sarcastically. "There will be Inquisitors everywhere." Aaron nodded his agreement.

"I actually asked about the security and the only security there will be British Aurors since they are hosting the event." She said as she took another sip of her deep red wine.

They looked thoughtful before Aaron spoke albeit sounding as if it was one of the worst decisions of his life. "When is it?" He choked out. Emilia looked defeated about something.

And then something snapped loudly outside.

 _ **And there you have it!**_

 _ **I want to get this story rolling so expect a little more content in each chapter as well as shorter delays in chapter releases!**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	3. III

_**Enjoy!**_

Emilia Ariana Aragon thought about her next move. Quite intensely as a matter of fact. _Hmm._ She raised her hand to indicates she was about to do something. Her brother looked up from his book with small amused grin.

 _No. He wants me to do that._ She lowered her hand and placed it at her chin returning to her thought process as she tried to figure out what he was planning while trying to figure out what she wanted to do herself.

She was also preoccupied with thoughts of the night prior. There was a close call with a couple...Scourers. She shivered at the thought of them. They had been avoided thankfully when the Aragon manor's _defenses_ sprang to life.

 _Ah here we go._ She moved a pawn forward initiating a reveal check against her brother's king while also threatening his queen with said pawn. "Ha! Pick one!" She said to him with a triumphant smirk.

He merely looked up from his book and sighed as he moved his knight blocking the check...causing a fork while also putting her in check.

 _He planned that!_ He didn't even give it a moment's thought. It took her a few moment's to process what was about to happen. She had no other choice but to sacrifice her queen but then he would use his queen to capture her queen, avoiding the pawn while seriously putting her into a disadvantage.

Her king was trapped already and taking the knight would only be delaying the inevitable, if the incoming bishops that had been placed in their tactical position just eleven moves prior were any indication.

So with a defiant but still dignified frown she tipped her king, making as little noise as possible.

Her brother didn't look up from his book. "At least you know when it's a lost cause."

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked away to their mother who was conversing with a few other English women and their daughters.

-()-

Aaron raised his wand and with a flick, the pieces rearranged themselves in two neat rows. His eyes never leaving the book.

He spared a moment to glance around the compartment that the English Minister of Magic had been provided with. It was ornate with plenty of tables and seats. Among the people present, Aaron assumed were families of prominent standing with their resident Ministry.

The English Minister was a tall broad shouldered man of, Aaron assumed, African descent. Minister Shacklebolt, Kingsley Shacklebolt, if he remembered correctly. It didn't look like he had family or if he did, they weren't present.

The American Minister, Aaron didn't have to worry about her ratting his family out, as they were more involved with international matters rather than internal ones, those were left to the Council and MACUSA Internal Affairs.

Minister Leona Smith was a slender woman with a somewhat hourglass frame, if Aaron remembered correctly, she is his mother's cousin so that also helped when she said she'd turn a blind eye to them. Her husband chose not to come as he was more of an advocate of the Magical American Football League and had secured tickets for himself and his friends to watch their team face off in the Championships.

And the French Minister, oh Aaron would love to have a go at him, just to see how he stacked up against them. Not that he would ever say them to their faces, but Aaron and the few friends he had at Westeros, had always cracked jokes at their expense. The sense of nationalism ran strong among the more powerful Council families in America who often passed it down the generations.

Sebastian Delacour was also a tall and broad shouldered man but still shorter than Shacklebolt. When Aaron's family was introduced to the Minister, he had seen a flash of recognition and sadness in the man's eyes when his eyes passed over his mother but it was quickly replaced with a false smile and light-hearted laugh.

His family, however was present, was off-putting. Whenever his gaze fell on his wife or his daughter while immensely beautiful, he felt a slight tugging at his sub-consciousness. He shook off the feeling quickly but it was still there. Emilia described them as something but he couldn't remember.

They were all watching intently the game but they seemed uninterested. The French Minister kept stealing glances of him and after a few minutes he excused himself from the other two and made his way to Aaron and allowed himself to sit down adjusting his robes to be more comfortable.

Aaron closed his book, out of respect more than anything and set it aside. "Up for a game, Minister Delacour?" Aaron ventured.

The Minister looked... _amused?_ "Sure, I'll have you know that I am no slouch at this game."

Sensing the challenge, Aaron responded. "How about a wager then? I win, you tell me why you keep eyeing my family. If you win..."

The French Minister looked thoughtful. "How about a favor? I can't think of anything I would need from you at the moment."

Aaron eyed him for a moment. _Sure you can't._ "Alright. Deal." Aaron stuck his hand out to which the Delacour patriarch shook. Aaron gestured for him to move, he moved his king's pawn up two spaces. _Confident. Almost arrogant but still unsure._

Aaron responded with queen side knight, careful to mask his emotions. "So how's life?" Aaron asked.

"Great." Was the response he received as the older man reinforced the pawn with another. "How's yours?"

"Not too bad, considering," Aaron paused as he both eyed the Minister for a reaction as well as forming the Indian Defense he favored when he took a game seriously. The Minister's left eye twitched slightly, something that should've gone unnoticed but Aaron's acute eyesight saw instantaneously. _So he knows what me and my sister are._ "that I am not a fan of Quidditch."

The game, after that continued in comfortable albeit tense silence. They traded some jests and playful banter as they continued. But the stakes were high. A favor could be used for anything and since Aaron was a Battle Mage that made the offer all the better and knowing why this man had such an interest in his family was something he needed to know.

The Quidditch match still going for a good four hours with the teams constantly battling out. It was said that this match was to be one of the greatest since both teams were of high skill. But that is not what had most of the occupants in the room's attention, Quidditch was only fun for so long.

The time in between each move was increasing. Gone were the one second reactions and in their place were long thoughtful five to ten minute decisions. Each move now either took a piece or was used in putting pressure onto their opponent's king.

They had queen traded earlier on in the game, which suited Aaron just fine. He didn't need his most powerful piece, he wasn't reliant on it like his sister and it allowed his to focus on developing other pieces.

Now each person only had a couple of pieces on the board. It was Aaron's turn though but it still looked like the game could go either way. Aaron however smiled and leaned back in his chair as did Delacour. The onlookers looking at both weirdly.

"You must have known this was going to happen." Aaron said with a chuckle.

Sebastian also gave a light laugh. "Might as well end it now huh?"

"Agreed." Aaron said as he stood up and offered his hand. "Good Game."

The French Minister also stood up and shook the Battle Mage's hand. "Excellent Game." He walked away with his family in tow to watch the rest of the Quidditch match.

Aaron waved his wand and the board reassembled itself and shrunk. It levitated into his hand which he then stuffed into his pocket. He grabbed his book and opened it to where he left off while simultaneously walking to his sister and mother.

"The game wasn't finished." Emilia said demanding to know what happened.

"How observant." He shot her with a smirk."At least he lasted longer than you did."

She growled. To which Aaron responded, "Very unladylike." and shook his head. "I thought Grandma taught you better."

He was able to dodge the ensuing punch.

"Anyways we should get going." His mother said.

The twins said nothing as they glared at each other. It seemed that they ignored her.

"Excu-" His mother was about to reprimand them but Aaron raised his hand to silence her with a finger to his lips. His stare focused on his sister as her face was scrunched up in concentration.

It was another few moments before her face lit up in realization. "Oh my god."

"You sense it too." Aaron tone was serious and the twins quickly erupted in twin pillars of flames, completely startling the other occupants of the room.

 _ **And there you have it!**_

 _ **I like to include chess games or references in almost everything I write. So that was that for ya. By the way who do you think won the match? And what do you think garnered the attention of the twins? Scourers perhaps?**_

 _ **On that note, you may have realized that I am including aspects from the actual American Wizarding World but not completely.**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


End file.
